Speech recognition devices are known according to the state of the art. For example, the software marketed under the name “Dragon Naturally Speaking” by the SCANSOFT Company allows transcribing on the screen a text dictated by a speaker. While reading in a loud voice, the speaker enriches the text with information relating to the written form of ambiguous terminations, to the punctuation, etc.
In addition, there is translation software that allows translating text in a source language into a text in a target language. For example, the Systran software, marketed by the company having the same name, enables automatic translation based on grammatical and stylistic rules and on a dictionary that may be capable of being updated.
Further and lastly, there is speech synthesis software, capable of producing an audio restoration of a text displayed, for example, on the screen of a computer. The software marketed under the brand name “Speak Back” based on a France TELECOM technology, is an example of such speech synthesis software.
The document WO-2003-052624 describes an interpretation system of a type that includes: at least one device for the acquisition of a sentence pronounced in a source language and at least one device for restoring the sound; a speech recognition device for generating from an input signal acquired from the sound acquisition device, a source sentence that is a transcription of the sentence pronounced in the source language; a translation device for generating a target sentence that is a translation of the source sentence into a target language; and a speech synthesis device for generating, from the target sentence, an audio output signal capable of being restored by the sound restoration device.
However, the interpretation system described appears to be only the juxtaposition of speech recognition devices, translation devices and speech synthesis devices. In particular, the interpretation system described does not include devices so that the processing of a sentence, from its acquisition until its restoration may be realized efficaciously.